


Heaven

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie and Mitchell discuss the possibilities of heaven.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting off this.

Mitchell wraps her curl around his finger. She still smells like ginger and vanilla frosting. Annie chatters happily about everything he missed, though most isn’t happy. 

Somewhere upstairs George and Nina are bickering again. They have eternity to hash their problems out. Eve is never going to grow up, but they still talk about how to parent her. 

“Do you think one of these doors leads to heaven?” She asks. 

Her tone is innocent and hopeful. 

“Were you expecting fluffy pink clouds and angels playing their harps?”

“Does it have to be harps? Why not puppies playing flutes?”

“Why puppies?”


End file.
